


Snowing

by Hat Writer (KingofAshandRoses), KingofAshandRoses



Series: B&B [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofAshandRoses/pseuds/Hat%20Writer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofAshandRoses/pseuds/KingofAshandRoses
Summary: Julian is worried about Napoleon while he's out in the snow. Set in the B&B, but without the same plot as the B&B.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One day, I'll run out of titles for things that have to do with snowy days, but that is not this day.

It was a blizzard outside. Julian looked unhappily out the window. He couldn't really see much, it was just a good place to look when he was thinking. A hand on his shoulder startled him from his thoughts. Cerberus had her hand on his shoulder, he smiled a bit. 

"Napoleon will be fine, he's practically a Yeti." Cerberus had somehow read his thoughts. Napoleon had left an hour ago, and he hadn't told anyone where he was going, or why. Julian sighed. 

"I know. He's lived here his whole life. I just worry." Julian was almost at the frantic stage of worry, but not quite. Cerberus snorted. 

"At least you don't get as worried as Clarence. I could take him in a fight, but I wouldn't, because we both love Clarity too much. Don't be like that." She folded her arms sagely and they heard a faint yell of "Do you really want to fight mate!?" Coming from Millie's room. Cerberus rolled her eyes. 

"I'm not  _ that _ worried. I'm not Napoleon's brother, that'd be weird." Julian inwardly shuddered at the thought. Cerberus sounded like she choked on her own spit. She coughed twice. 

"That'd be super weird, ew. I think I smell something burning, so I’m going to check on Sheila.” Julian let out a dry chuckle at that, they hadn't had a functional kitchen for two months after the first and only other time they had let Sheila cook.

She left him to his thoughts and they turned to Napoleon, like usual. He had probably bundled up too much and looked something akin to a penguin. That visual made Julian laugh a little too hard, he almost didn't hear the door open. Seeing Napoleon walk in and shake off some of the snow on him, Julian stood up. 

Napoleon took off his shoes before seeing Julian. 

"Oh hey Jules." He said with a smile and a wave. He was just wearing a dark blue jacket and white scarf. His brown hair was dotted with snowflakes and Julian could see his freckles peeking out from the collar. 

He was not responsible for what he did next. 

Julian pulled Napoleon to him by his scarf and pulled him into a deep kiss. Julian's other hand slipped into his cold brown hair and pulled him closer. Napoleon had automatically grabbed Julian's arm, in the start of a Judo move, but he didn't continue it. He more than happily sunk into Julian. 

"Woah there! Why aren't I ever greeted that way when I get home?" Sylais interrupted them. Napoleon could feel Julian's quiet growl before he parted, and chuckled. 

"Because I don't like you enough." Julian said, holding Napoleon by the waist. 

"Aww, my heart. Do you like me enough to make out with me, Napoleon?" Sylais continued. Julian's quiet growl was a little louder. Napoleon patted his hand. 

"No, Sylais. Why don't you ask Sheila, she'll make out with you." Napoleon pointed out. Sylais made a contemplating face, then turned away from them. 

"Sheila!" He called. 

They waited for him to leave the foyer before they looked at each other. Napoleon had his eyebrow raised. 

"Now, what I want to know, is why did  _ you  _ kiss  _ me _ ?" He asked Julian. Julian blinked. 

"Because I could, and I was worried about you, and you looked cold, many reasons really. One of them being that I've wanted to for a  _ very _ long time." Julian shrugged. Napoleon looked very flustered. 

Taking Napoleon's hand, Julian led him out of the foyer and down the hall to Napoleon’s bedroom.


End file.
